The Three Peters
Judy and Peter return home from another adventure in Jumanji and are extremely upset as they nearly got Alan home but failed. They had been very close too and Peter is so angry he tosses the game against a cabinet causing the glass dome in the center to shatter into three parts. The game sends out a massive whirlwind while the clue "woeful pieces of a broken soul, await the strike that makes them whole," before the whirlwind pulls them into the game. They land on an island and Peter apologizes, but when Judy tries to get him to swim to the nearby shore, he's too afraid. They get attacked by two giant leeches and Peter proves no help, but Alan shows up and saves them and they safely get to the opposite shore. Peter disappears and when the two find him again, he's extremely mean to them, steals Alan's food and runs off with Alan chasing him, leaving Judy behind. Judy gets consumed by a green creature, but Peter shows up and saves her. When she yells at him for being so mean to Alan, he shows no memory of it and is freakishly nice to her, causing her to realize something must be wrong. Peter picks a couple of flowers (that turn out to be dangerous) and goes off to get them some food from a banana tree. At the Manji village, Peter, with a bad attitude again robs the Manjis and escapes, destroying the village in the process. He runs into Alan and Judy who are looking for them and after he climbs a vine, he breaks it and leaves them to the Manjis. The two escape the Manjis by yodeling and causing a mud-slide that traps the Manjis. They then run into Peter being nice again and wondering where they disappeared of to and while yelling at him, run into another Peter that's acting scared. Judy realizes the first Peter is the one who gave them the flowers and saved her and the second one is the one she found on the island that was too scared to swim and she orders them both to sit down and not move. Judy realizes that when Peter broke the game's glass into three pieces, it must've broken him into three pieces of his personality and the third one is the horrible Peter that left them to the Manjis. They decide to head for Alan's cave, but Scared Peter is too scared to cross the bridge and runs away chased by Nice Peter when a bird scares him. Judy and Alan try to go after them, but the bridge they're on starts to break. Scared Peter is caught by Van Pelt while Nice Peter tries to convince Van Pelt to spare Scared Peter, but he decides to kill both. Alan and Judy manage to get to safety and find Van Pelt and the Peters gone. Judy and Alan rescue them, but Mean Peter alerts Van Pelt who is defeated by Alan and tied up, allowing them to escape. Mean Peter taunts Van Pelt, but he escapes and captures Mean Peter. Alan and Judy rescue Mean Peter and defeat Van Pelt, but the other two Peters are captured by the Manjis while they're away. Judy and Alan find this out and with Mean Peter (tied up and gagged with a pear) head to the Manji village and learn the Manjis intend to sacrifice the other two Peters. Upon seeing a bolt of lightning, Judy realizes that what their clue means is that the three Peters have to be struck by lightning to be made whole again. They turn Mean Peter over to the Manjis and Judy throws a bucket of water on the Peters to attract the lightning and conduct it through them. It works and the three Peters are struck by lightning which solves their clue and sends them home. At home the three Peters merge back together into one Peter who has no memory of what happened and the game repairs itself. Category:Episodes